The Gem of the NineTailed Kitsune
by Mother Ammy
Summary: Sequel to A Helpful Hand. Summery inside. Rating will go up. On Hiatus.
1. Meet the fox, plan to befriend it

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Pet Shop of Horrors or Planet Ladder. I DO OWN Kiseki, the Gem and Melody Peak (even if they aren't real)

Summery:

After relaxing, Koenma sends the Urameshi team to find a single girl for she has a powerful gem. The Kumiho Diamond. It in itself has great power. But can Kurama's Perverted alter Ego contain himself? After all, he stole it once before. Or will the toddler-minded guardian of the Kumiho Diamond distract him? And what's this? Yoko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino both getting their own bodies!

* * *

The Gem of the Nine-Tailed Kitsune

Chapter 1: Meet the fox; plan to befriend it.

Two large crimson eyes watered as a heavy blizzard blew strong against them. The cold and snow were not the reasons of the tears. _'I need to move faster.' _The owner of the eyes thought. A large long slice in the right leg held the body from going any faster as the snow that pushed against it had turned black. The eyes caught the light of a small cave. The body rushed as fast as it could towards the cave. The being fell as it entered the cave. The ground length white cloak lined with white fur from a white wolf was stained with blood white a white scarf covered all but the being's nose and eyes. The being moved, sitting on its good leg. A light gasp made whomever the cloak covered jump. Turning, red eyes met red eyes. In the back of the cave huddled by a fire was Yukina; 16 years younger. She had come to the mountain in search for a village that grew special healing herbs supposed to be stronger than any others. Yukina stared at the being for a moment. "You're hurt, let me help you!" she said carefully walking over.

The injured being was unsure, but didn't feel threatened by the Koorime. Yukina helped the cloaked figure closer to the fire. "I'll need you to take off your cloak." Yukina said softly with a smile. Nodding, the stranger pulled the cloak off over its head. 9 long white bushy fox tails poured out as a Kitsune showed itself. At first glance it looked male from the body figure – flat as a bored and no curves. But the stance, eyes and innocent expression gave it away. She dressed in a long baby-blue kimono with a black orchid pattern. The obi was half white and stained half red with blood. Her hair was rainy cut and like her obi half white-half bloodstained. Her fox ears stayed low as she pulled her scarf off. The kitsune had the innocence of a toddler on her face and in her eyes though she was 19 in human years.

Yukina noticed the pink cheeks and watery eyes as she mixed herbs. "My name is Yukina." She stated trying to ease the tension. "Who are you?" she asked smiling as she applied the medicine to the kitsune's leg. The white fox curled her tails from the sting. "Kiseki." She whispered with a light choke. Yukina smiled. "That's a pretty name." Yukina stated. Kiseki laid down using her blood stained clothes for a bed. Yukina started to wrap Kiseki's leg. "Excuse me, but I've been searching for Kyubi-no-Kitsune. Do you know how to get there?" Yukina asked. Kiseki's eyes closed tightly. A sob escaped her throat. "Kyubi-no-Kitsune is no longer. I lived at that village; it was destroyed today." Kiseki cried. Yukina froze. "I am, sorry. I had herd of the powerful herbs it grew." Yukina whispered. Kiseki rubbed her eyes with a nod. Yukina stared at Kiseki. "Do you have a home? Someplace else you can live?" Yukina asked. Kiseki shook her head. "No, I don't have a home. I hardly ever had a home." She stated. Yukina finished Kiseki's injuries before pulling Kiseki into a soft hug. "I am very sorry. If you would like, you may come to live with me and Master Genkai." Yukina offered. Kiseki looked up. "Master Genkai, Mama use to talk about her for hours at night to make me fall asleep. She is a very powerful woman with amazing spirit energy." Kiseki stated. "I would be honored." Kiseki stated with a weak smile on her face. Yukina smiled back "Then we can leave when your leg heals."

* * *

16 Years later

Kurama couldn't help but laugh as Tsuki bounced around a bunch of trees. She was enjoying the crunching of the snow.

It was pitch black out and seeing as Tsuki couldn't sleep, Kurama had taken her to the park to burn off most of her energy.

The bells on Tsuki's twin tails rang like sleigh bells. But her ears were covered by a white beanie.

Kurama breathed in the crispy winter air as he followed Tsuki's trail of holes. "Don't go to far Tsuki-chan." He called. Tsuki looked back before running circles around Kurama. "Will Kurama play tag with Tsuki?" she asked smiling widely. Kurama smiled rubbing Tsuki's head. "Of course, tag!" he called running off._'Hopefully this will drain the last of her energy.' _He thought as he ran circles around a group of trees with Tsuki trailing behind him.

Tsuki stopped and looked around. She looked around and threw the group of trees for Kurama. Tsuki giggled a bit as she looked up into the trees seeing Kurama sitting there watching her.

Kurama waved at her a bit. "Looking for me?" he called teasingly. Tsuki giggled a bit. "Kurama come down!" she called. Kurama smiled nodding after watching Tsuki yawn widely. "Are you tired yet Tsuki-chan?" he asked. Tsuki nodded rubbing her eyes.

Kurama smiled as he jumped down and picked Tsuki up holding her close.

Kurama smiled as he laid her on his bed. It had become more like their bed. Katline took over the guest room and after Shiori was asleep – or when she was gone for the night – Tsuki would sneak over to cuddle against Kurama for the night before sneaking back to the guest room.

Tsuki purred softly as Kurama helped Tsuki get her coat and boots off. "Why don't you go get dressed in some night clothes?" Kurama said putting the wet boots and coats in the bathroom to dry.

Tsuki nodded softly as she tiredly made her way back to the guest room.

Tsuki opened the door to see Katline leaning forwards against the bathroom door with Hiei pulling cactus thorns out of her ass. "This is what happens when you don't have balance." Hiei stated mockingly. "Kiss my ass while you're back there Hiei, the only reason I fell was because you startled me when I was trying to reach one of the cactus flowers." Katline growled. Hiei smirked. "Who's idea was it to go into the plant shop?" he asked. "Shut up Hiei." She growled.

Tsuki stood there confused for a moment before walking passed them to the closet. Katline looked up. "Tsuki what're you still doing up?" she asked. "Kurama need to run you around the park again?" she asked. Tsuki nodded pulling a red flannel ankle dress with lace around the wrists and collar out. Tsuki went over to the bed getting undressed carefully. "How did sister get thorns in her rear?" she asked fighting with her socks. "Me and Hiei went to a plant store to get warm but he startled me and I fell backwards on a cactus." Katline stated. Tsuki shook her head sighing as she finished pulling the gown over. Adjusting the wrists real quick she dumped her dirty clothes in the clothes hamper.

Tsuki giggled lightly at her high wire acting sister's clumsiness. She returned to Kurama's room. "Kurama! Can Kurama help Tsuki's buttons? Tsuki can't reach." She called. Kurama looked over from his bed. A laptop was sitting in front of him. "Of course." He called. His tone was more like he wasn't listening. Tsuki ran over and turned pulling her hair up as Kurama buttoned the back of her dress. Tsuki watched as Kurama returned to the laptop. "What is Kurama looking at?" she asked tilting her head. Kurama rubbed his chin. "Koenma needs us on a mission. Something about a nine-tailed Kitsune." He stated. "Fox Demon?" Tsuki asked – more of pointed out. Kurama nodded as he turned the laptop to Tsuki. On it, a picture of a thin nine-tailed fox was running threw a forest sending leaves everywhere. "This picture was taken before the snow fell." He stated. "If not, all we would have seen were the tips." Kurama stated pointing to the blood red tail tips. Tsuki pointed to the foxes snout; a large red diamond with black flakes was held in it's mouth tightly. "What is that?" Tsuki asked. "I'm not quite sure." He stated before rubbing Tsuki's ear. "Lets just rest, we'll need to be at Koenma's first thing in the morning." He stated. "Not to mention Katline is a hassle to wake up." Kurama added with a soft chuckle as he placed his laptop on a nightstand. Kurama laid down quietly with Tsukis neck over his arm. He watched as she laid over his arm like a cat.

Kurama could feel Yoko becoming uncomfortable and feisty in his own little space. _'Yoko, calm down what are you upset about?' _The human part of Kurama called out. _'That gem is the cause of my suffering. It was in my shirt when the bounty hunter attacked. I had stolen it many, many years before but when I attacked and lying on thy floor of Makai a small demon Ermine stole it. I have not seen it since.' _Yoko stated. _'I wanted that Gem for its power. It has nine different abilities. Each must be unlocked. I was only able to unlock one. Orchid Spell. But alas I could not control it. It took me years to unlock that one ability. Thus, the guardian must have amazing power.' _Yoko stated.

* * *

Koenma rubbed his temples. "Finally. Some quiet time." He muttered. "Not for long sir, everybody but Hiei and Katline are outside waiting for you." Botan British-like voice rang. Koenma growled. "Fine, when they get here send them in right away." He stated. "Yes sir." Botan said walking out. 

Botan stepped out and looked around. Kuwabara and Yusuke were half asleep on a bench while Kurama fascinated Tsuki with a Yo-Yo. "As soon as Katline and Hiei get here you will be allowed in." she stated. Kurama looked up at Botan. "Botan, why are we here so early?" he asked. Botan sighed. "I'm not completely sure myself, Koenma-sama simply stated to get here early. No known reason." She said.

Tsuki turned her head and smiled widely as Hiei made his way over dragging a half-asleep Katline behind him roughly. Kuwabara raised his foggy head before starting to laugh at the river of drool that ran out of Katline's mouth. Katline shot up however. "Eh? How'd I get here?" she muttered as Tsuki attached herself to Katline. Hiei tapped Katline's head. "I dragged you here. Are you going to sit on the floor all day or are you going to get up?" he snorted.

As Katline stood, Botan ran into Koenma's office. Upon hearing everyone had arrived, Koenma had everyone enter. "So Diaper Breath, why so early?" Yusuke groaned rubbing the back of his neck. Koenma turned to his large screen. The picture of the fox once again showed. "If you have not yet checked your E-mails. I have sent a picture of this fox. Somewhere in the human world she is loose." He stated before zooming into the picture where the gem was held. "This gem is called The Gem of the Kumiho. Or in other words The Gem of the Nine-Tailed Kitsunes." Koenma stated before flipping the picture to that of a mountain. "This would be Melody Peak. On this mountain are 9 villages. The mountain is home to the breed of Nine-Tailed Foxes. But for some reason they have all disappeared. The only one we could find is the Guardian of their Gem. The Gem is not only powerful and has abilities of it's own but it is very hard to control. No one is sure how the few that can control it are able to control it. For all of the passed and current guardians have different personalities with very few things in common." Koenma said tightly drumming his fingers. "But I want you to find and protect this gem as well as the guardian until the Kumiho are found." Koenma stated. "I told you to come early because of her sightings."

Kuwabara put his hand up. "**Her**?" he repeated. Koenma nodded. "Yes, the latest guardian is female." Koenma stated.

"Her name is Kiseki. Treat her gently. When I check her file she has many health issues." Koenma said. "As I was saying. Her few sightings were early in the morning and late at night."

Once everyone agreed – wanting to or not – they returned to the human world. Each split up into groups of two. Kuwabara with Katline, Yusuke with Tsuki and Kurama with Hiei. Tsuki and Katline had both hid their cat ears and tail letting human ears return on their heads. "If I was the only known of my kind where would I go?" Katline muttered. "Ok, maybe not me. I'd go to a bar." She stated as she followed Kuwabara. "Where are we going Baboon?" she called. Kuwabara turned. "When I lost my cat I found him in an alley. Maybe Kiseki will do the same?" he stated stupidly. Katline shook her head a bit deciding to stay quiet.

* * *

Yusuke was confused. Tsuki had started dragging him off… somewhere. "Hey Tsuki slow down! Where are we going?" he asked forcing Tsuki to stop. She turned and smiled. "When Tsuki felt scared or lonely Tsuki went and hid under the beach pier." Tsuki stated. Yusuke smiled laughing a bit. "If so why didn't you tell me? Last one there is a salted snail!" Yusuke called as he ran towards the pier with Tsuki on his heels.

* * *

Hiei snorted a bit. "Remind me again why I am here?" he growled as Kurama led him to the snowy white Park Forest. "Because you're still on probation." Kurama replied as he sniffed searching for the sent of fox. Hiei growled crossing his arms. He jumped up into a tree pulling off the cloth on his forehead. A third large purple eye opened as Hiei closed his two regular eyes. "This will make it quick." He said as his eye scanned threw the forest. Hiei found her quickly. "She's headed this way. Go three feet to your left and get onto your knees ready to grab her." Hiei said. Kurama nodded following directions. Kurama sat there for a moment before a white blur crashed into him. Kurama fought to keep the fox still and calm. 

Kurama suddenly had smoke around him as he unwillingly changed into his alter Ego, Yoko. The fox panicked even more. A loud geckering noise filled the foxes' throat. _'Yoko! I almost had her calmed!'_Shuichi yelled. Yoko ignored him. Hiei watched placing the cloth over his third eye. Yoko stroked the foxes' forhead with his thumb softly. Pulling the white creature closer, a soft 'Bow-wow-wow' sound emitted from his throat. The fox stood still staring at him. He repeated the soft sound. The foxes' tails swished a bit as it returned the 'Bow-wow-wow'. Yoko chuckled softly as he rubbed it's chin. _'Yoko, how did you do that?' _Shuichi asked. Yoko stood slowly as he held the fox up against him; the foxes' front paws against his chest while a hand rested under the foxes rear to hold it up. _'I was once a Nine-Tailed Kitsune. However, when thus bounty hunter attacked I had no choice but to use they power from 8 of they tails to send my soul into your unborn body.' _Yoko replied.

Hiei landed quietly behind Yoko. "What do we do with it now?" he snorted. Yoko turned. "We shall take _her _someplace where she will feel safe." Yoko stated. "Thee cave where I had cared for Tsuki-chan should do fine." Yoko said as he started walking. Hiei followed with a smirk. "So we won't be returning to that dumbass and his mentally damaged friends?" he asked. "Negative. They will be notified and given directions to such cave." Yoko corrected.

The ringing of a large bell rang. Yoko and Hiei ignored it; it rang every day at the same time. No one knew where the bell was, but it just announced that it was noon. _'Surpsing, it took 6 hours to find such fox. Now to find…' _Yoko's thoughts were cut short as the white fox sprang out of his arms. Hiei and Yoko chased after the fox. It was surprisingly fast; they were using most of their demonic energy to keep it in sight. Yoko and Hiei became confused as it disappeared into a hole. There was no way either of them could fit in it. "Hiei, use your Jagan, why does thus hole go to?" Yoko asked. Hiei untied his bandana again, following the hole with his Jagan his two normal eyes widened. "The fox is in Genkai's temple with Yukina!" Hiei stated. Yoko's eyes widened. The two quickly followed; Hiei recovering his third eye.

* * *

The two stood at the top of Genkai's steps watching the old woman smoke unfazed. "Why are you two here?" she asked just as cold as ever. "A white nine-tailed Kitsune has run to Yukina. I need to know which room they are in." Yoko stated. Genkai shrugged. "It is noon, they'll be making tea and Dango in the kitchen. Yoko, you might want to let the red head out so Yukina isn't startled." Genkai stated simply. 

Yoko nodded, in a mere few moments Yoko had let Shuichi gain bodily control. Looking around the kitchen door, the two boys noticed Yukina waiting for the Dango to finish steaming. The fox looked over to the door; its fur became ruffled as the geckering noise returned. Yukina looked up before turning to the doorway. "Kurama-san, Hiei-san, welcome! When did you get here?" Yukina asked bowing respectively. Kurama walked a bit closer. The small fox bared its teeth a bit.

'_Stop where you are.'_

Kurama stopped. Yoko had snapped at him. Pushing Yoko to the back of his mind again Kurama looked to Yukina. "We have been here for only a few minutes. We've been chasing the fox at your feet for about 6 hours." He stated. Yukina blinked in surprise. "Kiseki-chan? She hasn't done anything bad has she?" Yukina asked picking up the fox. Hiei shook his head. "No, she is the guardian of a powerful gem." He stated. Yukina nodded. "Yes, the Gem of the Nine-tailed Kitsune. I know all about it." Yukina stated. Hiei and Kurama stood shocked. "Why doesn't Koenma know?" Kurama asked. Yukina tilted her head. "I promised I wouldn't tell of its powers or history to anyone. Just it's name." Yukina said rubbing Kiseki's cheek. "Why don't you join us for lunch? I'm sure Kiseki will warm up to you." Yukina stated placing Kiseki back on the ground.

Kurama nodded. "I'll go call everyone else, will Genkai be joining?" he asked. Yukina shook her head. "No, lately she's been sitting outside to eat in quiet." Yukina said a bit worried. Hiei walked a bit closer. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She normally ends up fine." He stated a bit softer as Kurama located the team on the small communicator.

* * *

Each group showed up on their own time. Kuwabara and Katline were covered in dirt and dust from searching allies all over the city while Yusuke and Tsuki were soaked from getting splashed by a wave under the pier. Kurama sat across from Kiseki's small fox form. Tsuki and Katline each on his sides. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on Tsuki's side while Hiei reserved a seat for Yukina on Katline's side. The long table that sat between them had a simple teapot, cups for them and a few plates. The tension was thick between Kiseki and Kurama's stares. Kiseki was uneasy. Two people trying to capture her by the edge of the forest, chasing her, hunting her down and now brought reinforcements? As if stares from 6 different people weren't bad enough! Kiseki looked at each one intently. Yusuke looked to be a punk, Kuwabara… an alien, Tsuki looked sweet, Katline looked like someone to stay away from and Hiei was simply scary. Kiseki was confused with Kurama however. He looked human, but when Yoko had emerged it confused her. Yoko had the sent of a Nine-tailed Kitsune as well as was able to calm her. But Kurama's human self hadn't given her the best first appearance. 

The tension was lost as Yukina walked in placing a large tray of about 20 sticks of dango – 8 small steamed toasted dumplings made from rice flour covered in syrup and skewered on a long bamboo stick - smothered in blackberry syrup in the middle of the table. Once everyone got a stick or two Kiseki disappeared from her fox form. She still looked the same as when Yukina had found her but she wore a pair of camouflage plants and loose tank top. Her feet were bare but the bottoms were as black as coal from calluses. The tank allowed Kiseki's arms and shoulders to show. They as well as her looked almost too skinny. Kiseki looked similar to a stick figure. Her tails swished back and forth as she grabbed a stick of Dango. A bright smile shot onto Kiseki's face as she took a bite. "Yukina-chan, your Dango never has tasted so good! It gets better every time!" Kiseki praised making Yukina blush with a small 'thank you'.

Kurama cleared his throat. "So, you've been hiding here this whole time?" he asked. Kiseki looked up in confusion. "Hiding? No. I live here." She stated in half bite. "Koenma has not been able to find you. That is called hiding." Hiei stated simply. Kiseki shook her head swallowing. "I just didn't tell him where I was." She answered. "So if you're here then where are the rest of the nine-tailed Kitsunes?" Kurama asked. "Ya, Koenma said they disappeared without a trace." Kuwabara added. Lowering her head to shadow her eyes, Kiseki put her Dango down as her smile disappeared. Yukina reached over and placed her hand on Kiseki's forehead to stroke it softly. Tsuki stared at Kiseki; she sat there for only a moment before standing and rushing over to Kiseki to pull her into a side hug. "It is alright stranger. None of us will hurt stranger." Tsuki said comfortingly. Kiseki tilted her head a bit to look at Tsuki. Kiseki softly pushed her off before looking up at the rest of the Urameshi team. Standing, Kiseki took a deep breath.

"Kyubi-no-Kitsune, and the rest of the villages on Melody Peak are empty. The Kumiho are not hiding, well, the ones from my village aren't. But the villagers from the other 8 villages around the mountain are hiding. But, the villagers from Kyubi-no-Kitsune are not. All are dead. For 16 years. All but me." Kiseki stated. The room became uneasily quiet. Kiseki picked up her plate – as well as another stick of Dango – before starting to walk away. "I'll be eating in my room." Kiseki said quietly as she walked. "Kiseki-chan…" Yukina started before turning to the rest. "I found her 16 years ago injured. The same day her village was slathered." Yukina stated. "I remember that day." The team looked up, Genkai stood there with her empty plate and cup before placing herself where Kiseki had sat. "I pity the tiny girl. She has a heart of gold, strong will, and will risk her life for the people who she cares for." The old woman stated. Yukina nodded. "Kiseki-chan shouldn't have had to see her village die. No one should." She stated. Yusuke stood. "Maybe I can help, she seems nice and besides that we should take her to Koenma anyway." He stated. Kuwabara stood as well. "I agree, anyone else coming?" he asked puffing out his chest. Everyone stayed silent.

"Tsuki would love to but Tsuki is bad at words." She stated. Katline raised an eyebrow. "I ain't goin. Nor do I need a reason." Katline stated. Hiei stayed silent. "I need to think for a bit." Kurama stated. Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded before walking up the stairs. The boys listened for a moment. Yusuke turned and pointed to one door that he had heard sobs from. Kuwabara opened it a bit before the two peaked in. Kiseki was sitting quietly in the empty room. The only thing that was there was a plain mat that Kiseki would sleep on. Kiseki looked up from thus mat and stared at the boys. Kuwabara and Yusuke walked in and carefully sat a few feet from Kiseki. "Hey, sorry to hear about the village." Yusuke said. Kuwabara nodded. "If I ever lost my kitten Eikichi I don't know what I'd do. But a whole village…" Yusuke glared at his friend a bit as Kiseki's watery eyes began to stream. "Hey! Hey! Don't cry! Kuwabara's just an idiot don't pay attention to him. It looks like Yukina and Genkai have taken great care of you." Yusuke stated. Kiseki looked up rubbing her eyes. "They have. Genkai-sama and Yukina-san take really good care of me." The tiny girl stated with a shy smile.

* * *

Kurama stood from the table. "Excuse me for a few minutes." He said simply as he exited threw the back and stood staring at the woods._'Yoko, I must know. How much do you know of these villages?'_Kurama asked. _'I know everything about the villages.' _Yoko replied. _'Shuichi-san, you must gain Kiseki-chan's trust before chancing to take her to Koenma-sama. If you are to try you must let me out at night.' _Yoko stated. _'What will you do when you're out?' _Kurama asked. _'You cannot be the only one to gain her trust. Plus, I must explain to her anything that she questions about you or anyone else. Putting that all aside I want to ask her some questions myself. After all, I was only a pup when my family and I left Melody Peak.' _Yoko answered. _'I want to know if things have changed, and if so, how much?' _Yoko finished. Kurama sighed softly. _'How will all this happen? I'm sure Mother won't want another demon in the house. Let alone if she sees you-'_ _'Do not worry Shuichi-san. Tell your mother that you and Tsuki-chan have a out of town field trip you must attend. Katline-san and Hiei-san follow most of the time anyways. We will ask Genkai-sama to let us stay – or we may send her to relax on a cruise while we 'house-sit' – and care for Kiseki-chan for as long as it takes. If Yukina-chan stays it may be easier to gain thus trust. But we must be sure to update Koenma-sama every night. If we do not he will be at our throats.' _Yoko explained. Yoko was smart – that was obvious – but his plan had a large chance of succeeding. 

"Kurama-san?" Kurama looked over as Yukina stood next to him watching him. "Are you coming back inside? I am making some tea since it will be cold tonight." Yukina stated smiling. Kurama smiled back. "Of course, I will be in shortly." He stated before the Koorime walked away.

* * *

Walking back in and calling Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai to the table, he explained Yoko's plan; Genkai more than happily took the chance for some relaxation. The Urameshi team agreed that they would return in a week packed and ready. They had left Koenma know of their plan – he was rather impressed, sort of – and allowed them one week.

* * *

One week later. 

Tsuki squealed in delight as she raced into Genkai's temple. The old woman had already left. "Tsuki would you slow down!" Katline yelled as she carried her large bag. Tsuki didn't really need much other than clothes so her own suitcase was small and lighter. "Katline shouldn't pack so much." Tsuki stated. Katline had packed not only her clothes but also her and Tsuki's medicine, anything Hiei wanted, her boombox, her Pet shop of Horrors/Planet Ladder Manga collection, and a case of Cds she had burned on Kurama's laptop. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle as he watched not only Katline, but Yusuke and Kuwabara fight the last of the stairs. Oddly, Yusuke and Kuwabara both had brought 4 suitcases – neither of which would say what was in them. Kurama had simply brought clothes and his laptop.

It took a few hours for everyone to get into a room and comfortable making it about 10 Am when they started unpacking. Tsuki turned to Yukina. "Where's Kiseki-chan? Tsuki hasn't seen Tsuki-chan today." Tsuki said tilting her head. Yukina smiled. "Kiseki-chan is outside in the back." Yukina said. Tsuki smiled. "I'll find Kiseki-chan!" Tsuki squealed running off towards the back. Tsuki ran out to the snowy backyard – if one could call it that – before smiling at Kiseki's barely visible image. A few yards away, Kiseki was standing there, staring back at Tsuki shyly.

* * *

How was it? I've worked so hard on it and hope it's good… cry 

Anyways, Kiseki, the Gem and Melody Peak are all made up but I very much love them so PLEASE don't copy them!

Hope to read the reviews soon!

MagicalMelady


	2. Day one, what a scream

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Pet Shop of Horrors or Planet Ladder. I DO OWN Kiseki, the Gem and Melody Peak (even if they aren't real)

* * *

Chapter 2: Day one, what a scream.

Tsuki smiled brightly as she ran over to Kiseki. "Hello Kiseki-chan!" she piped happily. Kiseki stood quietly in her white cloak. She didn't have a reason to where the scarf – or even more than one layer of clothes on underneath – making her look half normal. Kiseki stared at Tsuki's attire in confusion. She hadn't seen human clothes before, at least no more than a few times, so it was no surprise to the spying Kurama that Kiseki couldn't help but stare at Tsuki's white clothes confused. Tsuki watched as Kiseki reached out cautiously feeling Tsuki's coat. Tsuki had put on the clothes that Yoko had brought her before her curse was lifted. The pair of white sweat pants, a basic-white long-sleeve business looking shirt and – also white – socks, tennis shoes, a long white coat and scarf. Kurama was watching from the window of his room.

"It seems Tsuki-chan likes Kiseki-chan. I'd say Vise-versa but Kiseki-chan seems to be nervous." He stated as Yukina helped him unpack. "Kiseki-chan is just shy. It took her a few weeks to even talk to Genkai-sama without thinking she'd say something wrong and get hurt." Yukina stated placing Kurama's laptop on the bed. _'Unfortunately Kyubi-no-Kitsune is – er… was a very brutal town. I must admit it is surprising that such a small girl such as Kiseki-chan was able to survive such a village, let alone protect such a powerful gem.' _Yoko stated. _'Do, do you think that Kiseki-chan would let me handle such gem? Or try and use it?' _Yoko asked. Temptation was drawing over him at the thought of being so close to the gem that he could steal it. Shuichi realized this quickly. _'No, I don't believe she would.' _He quickly snapped.

Kurama was yanked out of his concentration as Yukina tapped his shoulder. "Kurama-kun, I must talk to you about Kiseki-chan." The Koorime said. "Kiseki-chan may be tiny but she is not easy to care for. She has many allergies, illnesses, needs to be watched over for most of the day." Yukina said. Kurama was surprised. "Really? One wouldn't guess fr-" "From the outside yes. But she is wearing a Kimono that doesn't show how fragile she is." Yukina interrupted. "I'm very sorry for interrupting Kurama-kun, I am just nervous. She's become like an adopted offspring." Yukina said lowering her head. Kurama smiled lightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. And do not worry Yukina-chan I will take good care of her. Now go before Genkai-sama leaves." He said leading her downstairs. Yukina nodded as she stood outside the front door. "Yes Kurama-kun. I did however leave a list of things she can't have and some info about her illnesses, medicine she'll need and anything else you need to know." Yukina stated. "Please, there is one more thing though. If Kiseki-chan gets hurt or scared let her feel in control. If she says she wants to be alone, leave the room. If she says not to look at her then turn your gaze away. I had to do that the first few weeks she was here." Yukina stated. Kurama nodded. "Yes Yukina-chan, but please stop worrying, everything will be alright." He stated. Yukina smiled. Turning to leave, Kiseki appeared next to a tree from playing hide and seek – well, more of Kiseki hid and Tsuki was trying to find her whither she liked it or not; Tsuki was still in the back of the temple.

Yukina smiled waving softly to Kiseki. "Behave Kiseki-chan, I'll be back in a week and please don't leave any mini-bombs in anyone's bed." She called. Kiseki raced over, in a flash she was away from the tree and attached to Yukina. "Don't go Yukina-sama." She cried softly. Yukina petted Kiseki's head. "I'll be back in seven days. Please behave." Yukina said prying Kiseki off of her. Saying her goodbyes to Kiseki, Yukina disappeared down the steps.

Kurama felt bad for Kiseki. After all being left alone in a house with strangers couldn't be easy for such a girl that seemed so shy. Kurama carefully walked over and reached placing a hand on her shoulder. Kiseki jumped a bit; looking up, she stared at Kurama with large watery eyes. Kurama smiled lightly hoping that she'd calm. Kiseki's cheeks reddened as a high-pitched wail/scream reached Kurama, even as deep as Yoko's, consciousness. Kurama covered his ears quickly and stepped back. Nearby Tsuki, and even Katline, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara whom were in the house covered their ears quickly. _'Damn it! For such a tiny girl her voice seems to be able to reach a few notches about the scale!' _Yoko yelled furiously. Kiseki quieted after a few moments; Kurama slowly released his ears. The look in her eyes was heartbreaking, she had felt abandoned and it was obvious she was scared to hell.

Kurama sighed softly. He could hear everyone in the house – of course they all seemed upset and confused. Kurama watched as Kiseki squatted to the ground curling into a ball as tears streamed down her face. Kurama knelt down slowly. "Kiseki-chan? Why don't we go inside? Have you eaten yet today?" he asked. Kiseki glanced upwards as she stayed quiet. Kurama took a few steps back. Kiseki watched before slowly standing to her own feet. _'Stay still and let her come to you.' _Yoko stated. Kurama took Yoko's advise and stood as still as possible. Kiseki stood watching the red head before taking a few steps towards him before slowly shaking her head 'no'. Kurama blinked, "No you do not want to go inside?" he asked. Kiseki shook 'no' again. "No you have not eaten today?" Kurama asked. Kiseki nodded a slightly 'yes'. Kurama slowly took a few steps back into the temple; Kiseki watched before hesitantly following – keeping a good few feet away to feel safer. Kurama smiled seeing Kiseki following before leading her into the kitchen.

Kurama noticed a few pages on the counter next to the fridge. He picked them up and quickly flipped to the one with her allergies on it. _'Peanuts, carrots, wasps, mold, mildew and lactose intolerant; what a list! No wonder I haven't seen any wasp nests around Genkai's temple before. She has to kill them to keep Kiseki safe.' _Kurama thought. _'It will be hard at times to come up with meals that do not have any dairy in them.' _Yoko added. _'Yes, it says if there is even the slightest bit of dairy in it Kiseki-chan will be in bed for about 6 hours. Damn, this won't be easy unless Yukina-chan or Gankai-sama left some kind of rice, soy or goat milk. Even then...' _Kurama's thoughts were interrupted as he felt something brush up against his leg. Looking down, Kurama noticed Kiseki squeezed herself between his kneecaps and the cupboards. She was crouched low – as if to hide – watching as Katline walked in and opened the fridge. "Katline-san, is there something I could do for you?" he asked a bit irritated as Katline pulled the carton of rice milk out. Katline looked up opening the carton and looking in. "Ya, there's hardly any rice milk left." She stated before throwing her head back, finishing the last of it off before tossing the empty carton to Kurama. "Well, if I'm needed I'll be in my room reading. So don't need me." Katline stated turning to leave only to jump and cover her ears as another ear splitting scream came from Kiseki. Kurama jumped back a bit and covered his ears. "Kiseki-chan please stop screaming!" Kurama called. Kiseki continued to scream however. Katline growled standing up. Katline pulled her hand up to smack Kiseki only to be cut short when someone grabbed her wrist. Katline turned, only to be face with Kurama – his eyes now golden. "If you harm her I will be sure that Karma has come back to harm you nine fold." The deadly voice of Yoko spoke. Katline's hair stood on end as she stared in fear. Kiseki's screaming died down; she looked over and watched how Kurama handled Katline. She knew very well that Katline was going to hit her. Kurama let go and Katline quickly ran out of the kitchen. Kurama shook his head letting his green eyes return. _'Yoko, was that you?' _he asked. _'Yes Shuichi-kun, one fox is to protect another.' _Yoko stated. _'Yes, but that was a little much. Now look, you scared Kiseki-chan.' _Shuichi argued watching Kiseki hide in a cupboard.

'_Maybe I did cross the limit.' _Yoko said flatly. Kurama sighed a bit before sitting on the floor next to the cupboard door. "Kiseki-chan? I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to, really I didn't." Kurama said softly. He could hear her shuffling around; he hoped he didn't scare her too much. Kurama carefully opened the cupboard and peered in. Kiseki stared him back square in the face. "Kiseki-chan, would you please come out?" he asked. Kiseki shook her head whining. Kurama nodded. "Alright, I'll make you some tea when you come out." He stated closing the cupboard and sitting a few feet away. _'Any advice?' _Shuichi asked. _'Repeat?' _Yoko sarcastically replied. _'Any advice? I'd like to make Kiseki-chan something to eat, but I want to make her something from Kyubi-no-Kitsune. You know what the foxes there eat. Is there something that they treasure?' _Shuichi asked. _'Well… there is one recipe that I know no fox could resist. But it is normally used in larger meals. With many side dishes and sake. Normally it would only be made for special occasions.' _Yoko stated. There was no doubt that hidden in Kurama's mind and soul, Yoko was grinning as if a Cheshire cat. _'That's great! What is it? What are the sides? Oh Yoko this could help everyone!' _Shuichi stated smiling softly. _'I will tell you the recipe on one condition.' _Yoko started. Shuichi became unsure. _'Which is?' 'I will be allowed to make such dinner myself, not to mention eat it myself instead of having to listen to your mental explanations.' _Yoko stated. Shuichi growled mentally at Yoko. _'But that would give you an extra hour.' _Shuichi argued '_Actually, a meal such as this would take nearly 8 hours to cook fully, that's without having the gather ingredients at the last minute.' _Yoko stated. _'But, if not we can always have ramen, I'm sure Kuwabara and Yusuke would much rather have that than a mouth-watering feast.' _Yoko said drawing the words out putting as much sarcasm in them as demonicly possible. _'Ok! Ok! What will we need?' _Shuichi asked.

Yoko didn't bother telling Shuichi anything; he simply forced his way out. Yoko looked to the cupboard Kiseki hid in. He carefully opened it and peered in. "Why hello old friend." He called smiling gently. Kiseki looked up and smiled shyly at Yoko. "Hano." She replied softly. Unlike most demons, the nine-tailed kitsunes had their own language – King Yanma only let them have it as long as they also learned Japanese. 'Hano' meant 'Hello'. Yoko slowly reached a hand in palm up. "I have a small favor to ask. But first you should come out." He said watching closely. Kiseki slowly took his hand and crawled out before being placed on the counter. A soft surprised look appeared. "I am very sorry, my name is Yoko. You are Kiseki, correct?" he asked with a small bow. Kiseki nodded. "Yes." Yoko smiled softly placing a hand on her head. "Well Kiseki-chan, would you please go around the house and ask everyone to come to the kitchen? Then go and find a large blue rock with green flowers growing around the base of it?" he asked. Kiseki blushed shyly. "Do not be shy Kiseki-chan, no one will hurt you here. Well, Katline-san might but she will learn if she hurts you in any ways she will be eating from a tube." Yoko stated. Kiseki giggled softly as Yoko helped her down to her feet.

Kiseki walked out with a soft smile on her face, first on the list for her to retrieve was Yusuke. He was funny. Yoko tried not to laugh. _'What are you laughing about?' _Shuichi snipped. _'Just the fact that Kiseki-chan will be looking for a rock that's not even real and won't realize it until I say it.' _Yoko stated gathering a few pots. _'Yoko, that's just sad.' _Shuichi grumbled. Yoko shook his head a bit. He turned around, and one by one the Urameshi team walked in. Yoko assigned each person an ingredient or two and told them to get it as quickly as possible. Hiei however decided he had better things to do with his time – so Yoko had him watch over Kiseki as she searched the forest.

* * *

7 whole, terribly long hours had passed and still no rock. Kiseki began to think he just said that to keep her away. "Fine, if that's how it is that's how it'll be." The fox snorted as she walked. Kiseki had felt eyes on her ever since she left – it was creepy. Kiseki sighed sadly, a thought came to mind, what was he doing that she couldn't see? Curiosity poured over her as she started walking back. _'It's getting dark anyways.' _The fox thought. Kiseki bent down and placed her fingertips on the ground; stretching one leg out behind her, she pulled the other up so it was under her hip. Yes, it was uncomfortable, but it gave her a strong leap.

Kiseki whizzed through the forest as if it was a giant hill of flat ice. Walking into the temple, the fox snuck quietly to the kitchen and placed her ear against the door. No sound came; Kiseki screamed loudly and jumped back as Yoko swung the door open. Kiseki stared quietly at the grinning Yoko. Yoko's tail wagged back and forth as he approached her. "Now, now, I will not let you peek before it is done." He said patting Kiseki lightly on the head. The small fox blinked at it's _protector. _"Peek at what?" she asked with a small sly smile. Yoko placed a finger over his mouth. "I will not tell. It is a surprise." He said. "Until then, would you like to join Tsuki-chan, Katline-san and Botan-chan in the hot spring?" Yoko asked as his grin widened. Kiseki shook her head softly. "No, Katline-san scares me." She said quietly. Yoko chuckled softly. "Do not worry, she will not harm you." He stated before softly turning and pushing her away. "Now off you go, I must finish." Yoko stated walking back into the kitchen. Kiseki sighed before making her way to the hot spring.

Walking to the fenced in natural spring. Kiseki quietly made her way towards the mindless chatter coming from Botan. Appearing next to the hot spring shyly, Botan, Katline and Tsuki looked up at Kiseki. Kiseki stood staring back nervously; she wore nothing but a simple towel around her tiny form. Botan smiled brightly at the nine-tailed fox, "Why hello Kiseki-chan! Did you come to join us in the spring?" the British girl asked. Kiseki nodded slowly; Tsuki smiled waving her tails as she swam close to Kiseki. "That's great Kiseki-chan! If Kiseki-chan wants, Kiseki-chan can sit with Tsuki!" Tsuki said smiling widely. Kiseki smiled shyly, her nine long tails curled at the ends as her ears lowered. The small shy fox nodded a bit; releasing the towel letting it drop - Tsuki's heart dropped at the sight before her. Kiseki's tiny body looked bony, just like a child suffering from malnutrition. Tsuki stayed quiet, the sight was all too familiar for the cat.

Botan's eyes had also widened at the sight. "Kiseki-chan, you're… so…" "I know; I have the body of a simple young boy. The bad luck of having no breasts or curves." Kiseki stated quietly. Botan shook her head. "No, you look sickly. Are you ill? You look like you haven't eaten in a while." The British girl said helping Kiseki into the water. Kiseki shook her head back. "No, I am not ill. I just hardly get to eat. I eat once a day at most. Besides that I'm being chased around the forest by demons and all sorts of creatures." The shy fox stated leaning back on a rock. Katline raised an eyebrow. "That's just wrong, fox. Even my sister found time to eat when she was being chased around." The elder cat demon stated. Kiseki blinked; "What do you mean?" Tsuki held her shoulders a bit. "Tsuki was chased around for almost all of Tsuki's life because Tsuki was a demon." She stated. Kiseki lowered her head. "I'm sorry for that fate Tsuki-chan." She said softly. Tsuki looked up and smiled.

* * *

The four girls sighed. The hot water felt good. Had it already been 2 hours? Katline was half asleep, Tsuki was keeping herself busy by playing with Botan's long ponytail, while Kiseki was combing the snags and tangles out of her tails. But threw a hole in the wooden privacy fence around them, Yoko's golden eye watched the group intently – he had been for the past hour. A wide grin was spread over his face. _'Ladies bathing, it is such a lovely sight. Is it not lovely Suichi-kun? It must be for you, Tsuki-chan is there after all.' _Yoko nearly sang. Shuichi snorted back at Yoko. _'Must you? Do any of them get any kind of privacy from you?' _The human red head asked bitterly. Yoko chuckled softly. _'Now, now Shuichi-kun, all I wanted was a tiny peek. Too bad I can only see above their shoulders.' _Yoko stated. _'You are sick Yoko, very sick.' _Shuichi stated. Yoko shook his head. Standing, Yoko made his way to the gate. He opened it smiling widely. "Hello girls!" Yoko called approaching the hot spring. Botan, Katline and Tsuki glared at Yoko. "Yoko! Get out!" Botan yelled. Yoko backed up holding his hands up as Kiseki looked up at him confused. "Relax Botan-chan, I am only here to say I am done in the kitchen and that dinner is ready." Yoko stated. Botan growled reaching behind a rock pulling her long boat paddle she called an ore out. "Thank you Yoko, now leave." She growled raising the ore warningly. Yoko waved to the group as he made his escape – only to return to the hole he peered threw earlier.

Shaking her head, Botan pulled herself out of the water. "Well, lets go then. I just hope whatever Yoko was doing isn't something completely ridiculous." The blue haired British girl stated as Katline, Tsuki and Kiseki climbed out. Yoko nearly felt his stomach drop when he saw Kiseki's tiny figure. _'Shuchi-kun, do you see how tiny she is? She is sickly! How could I not notice? How could either of us not notice?' _Yoko asked. The old thief was beyond shocked. In all his years, he hadn't seen anyone who was that skinny and with the energy of a regular healthy person. Yoko pulled away; tapping his chin lightly, a thought came to mind. He quickly ran back into the kitchen and locked the door. Botan turned to the other three girls as they all dried off. "Oh, Katline-san, Tsuki-chan, I almost forgot. Koenma said he wanted you two to return to the office with me tomorrow." She stated combing her hair. Katline raised an eyebrow. "Us? Really? Why?" the thickheaded cat asked. "He would not say, something about Kurama and Yoko. I couldn't understand much more since he was talking so quietly." Botan said replacing her head back into the ponytail. Kiseki looked up as she dried her thick furred tails. "What about me? Am I to go with them?" she asked. Botan shook her head. "No, you're not coming. It's just going to be me, Katline-san and Tsuki-chan." Botan stated. Kiseki looked to the floor before returning towards Botan smiling shyly. "Alright." The fox muttered.

Putting on their Kimonos – minus Katline who insisted on wearing some purple pajama pants with little red skulls and a muscle shirt she stole from Hiei – the four girls made their way back to the dinner room. They stood confused. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei all stood outside of the dining room. "Hiei, what's going on?" Katline asked. Hiei turned ignoring the two baboons that insisted on trying to pick the lock. "It seems our favorite fox wasn't as ready as he said. I heard him muttering something about 'Sickly skinny'." He stated raising Botan's attention. _'Did Yoko hear us talking about Kiseki? Or worse, see her?' _she asked herself. Not a moment later, Yoko flew the door open, smiling widely. Yusuke and Kuwabara were thrown back from the sudden burst. "I am glad to see you all here! Especially you Kiseki-chan." He said before bowing low towards Kiseki. "You see Kiseki-chan, you do not appear to trust anyone easily, and thus I decided to make you feel a little more at home around us." Yoko stated as he tilted his head up from his bow to look up at Kiseki. Kiseki tilted her head to the side innocently. Yoko pulled him self back up into a straight stand, holding his arm out politely. "I have made a special feast for our new group of friends and hope you find it to your liking." He said as Kiseki slowly took his arm.

As Yoko lead the group, their noses filled with the smell of… rabbit? Kiseki nearly squealed in delight at the sight before her. Between the frame of 8 plates was a feast. It was an authentic normally used for large gatherings, the only foxes that could have it more than once a year were filthy rich. In the middle of the table sat a large pot of Rabbit stew; chunks of rabbit had been slow cooked with potatoes, peas, winter squash, eggplant, herbs, very little shark, zucchini, pumpkin, garlic and cinnamon. Among the stew was a large plate of Inari Zushi – deep fried Tofu wrapped around stick rice balls, white rice drizzled with honey, fried wonton strips, Tuna steaks, plum and duck sauce, Jasmine and Ginseng tea and a few large bottles of Sake. That wasn't all, stir fried Meadow Mouse was also close by; it was simply a few meadow mice stir fried with bean sprouts, green peppers, red peppers, cayenne peppers, garlic and a pinch of salt. A large roasted duck was placed close to the stew; it's marinade? A Melody Peak secret! Another large pot was filled to the brim with Yoko's special supreme Kitsune-Udon, he made the recipe himself and hoped Kiseki would too. Long fat Udon noodles were tangled in a mess of Soy Sauce, Mirin, Sugar, spinach, Crab meat, green onions, red pickled ginger shreds, sliced mushrooms, cubes of bamboo shoots, grilled pieces of mochi (small, round, sweet, gooy rice cakes made from glutinous-rice flour, sugar and water. Made in Japan, they are very good), fried tofu, chunks of roasted duck, deer, lamb, chicken, beef, pork, meadow mouse, rabbit, and finally shrimp, scallops, shark, and a small amount of sliced egg. The final food item was a bowl of small round deep fried dough with sesame seeds on it and filled with red bean paste – also known as sesame seed balls.

The group behind Yoko gawked – especially Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kiseki's eyes sparkled in excitement as she looked up at Yoko. "You, you made all of this?" she asked quietly. Yoko nodded. "Yes, I did." He said simply. "Now, why don't we eat?" he asked leading Kiseki to her seat. Yoko him self sat to one side after he helped Kiseki to the front of the table. Tsuki sat one his other side, across from her was Katline, to Katline's left was Yusuke, Kuwabara on her right and Botan on Yusuke's left across from Yoko. Hiei sat quietly across the table from Kiseki. Yoko looked at Kiseki, "Why don't you begin the meal?" he asked. Kiseki looked around, everyone's eyes were locked on her. The tiny shy fox shivered before shaking her head slowly. Yoko nodded smiling calmly. "Alright then, there is no problem. I will begin." The thief said as he scooped some Kitsune-Udon onto his plate. Everyone began a fit of laughter, conversation about one or more things, trying to kill another member or simply trying to stay out of trouble.

Yoko chuckled softly watching as Katline and Hiei held a fork at Kuwabara's neck from him trying to take some Sake. He shook his head before looking towards Kiseki. The shy nine-tailed fox sat quietly eating a chopstick full of Kitsune-Udon. Yoko stared almost worried. "Kiseki-chan, is there something wrong with the food?" he asked. "All you have is a few spoonfuls of Kitsune-Udon on your plate, you are hardly touching it." He stated. Kiseki looked up. "No, nothing is wrong." She said quietly. Yoko nodded slowly. _'I thought such a meal would make Kiseki-chan open up. I am guessing it won't be easy.' _Yoko said trying to see if Kurama would respond. _'Well what else is there to do? And don't say mate you pervert!' _Shuichi said. _'I was not going to suggest mating. As much fun as it would be, Kiseki-chan seems to be rather fragile. A simple conversation might help.' _Yoko thought. Reaching over the table, Yoko spooned out a small amount of each different type of food onto Kiseki's plate. "Kiseki-chan, you should eat. I have not seen you eat since I have met you after all." Yoko said. Kiseki looked up at him before looking at the food. Her stomach roared for food. Slowly, Kiseki lifted a spoonful of the Rabbit Stew to her mouth. Kiseki glanced around a bit; Yoko was the only one watching her. To Yoko's relief, a small shy smile graced over Kiseki's features as she took a few more bites.

* * *

Other than the occasional 'Could you pass the…?' Kiseki had stayed soundless during the feast. As Yoko placed leftovers in the fridge, he had to wonder if the feast had any sort of effect on Kiseki. Turning to fetch the plates, he was surprised to see Kiseki walking in trying to balance the plates. Carefully, Kiseki slid the plates onto the counter next to the sink. She yipped and jumped back however when one shattered on the ground. Kiseki looked up at Yoko; Yoko waved it off with a gentle smile. "It is alright, it was just a plate. We will simply not give Hiei any food, he hardly ate anyways." Yoko joked with a soft chuckle. Kiseki stood, confusion written all over her face. Yoko sighed a bit, "Kiseki-chan, why not go get ready for bed?" Yoko asked. Without a word, Kiseki near rushed out of the kitchen and up to her own bedroom to prepare for bed.

'_I should speak to Kiseki-chan. There must be some kind of act that I can perform to gain thus trust.' _Yoko spoke. _'Yoko, maybe it's not something you can do, but something you already do?' _Shuichi wondered. Yoko shook his head a bit as he cleaned up the shattered plate. _'It is possible. What of such action is causing Kiseki-chan discomfort?' _Yoko asked. _'Why not ask yourself?' _Shuichi asked. Yoko perked his ears up. _'My Shuichi-kun, you do have a point. As a plus, Kiseki-chan may see that I am able to care and not simply impress. That could be problem. Kyubi-no-Kitsune had many foxes that had the ability to impress but had no such ability to care for another. Shuichi-kun you are brilliant!' _Yoko stated, his tail waving hyperly.

In a flash Yoko was up the stairs and outside Kiseki-chan's door. He knocked lightly on the Cherry-wood door. The door slowly slid open; Kiseki's large red eyes looked up at Yoko shyly. Bowing slowly, Yoko smiled his usual sarcastic smirk. "May I enter, Kiseki-chan?" he asked. Kiseki backed up and fully opened the sliding door allowing Yoko's presence. Yoko slowly walked in; he gazed around at the blank room for a minute. A cot, a small balcony with the middle of the rail missing, and two doors; the room was simple. But wait, in the corner, was a pot. It looked strange; white ceramic with some sort of red creatures painted around the top for a border. Yoko turned to Kiseki as she slowly closed the door. "Kiseki-chan, may I see the pot you have placed in the corner?" he asked. Kiseki nodded lightly. Yoko smiled his usual sarcastic smile as he approached the pot. Looking closer on the pot, the red creatures were really foxes. Each with a random number of tails, the one in the middle of the pot had 9 however; it was the only one with 9.

"This pot is very beautiful, may I ask what grows in it?" Yoko asked. Kiseki sat quietly on her cot; "Demonic Orchids." She said quietly. "Do you want to see?" she asked just as quietly. Yoko gave a slight nod; Kiseki stood and walked over sitting by the pot. Yoko watched as three long stalks of Orchids sprouted from the pot and leaned over Kiseki. Yoko watched as Kiseki held her fingers up, feeding the orchids some of her demonic Chi. "You feed them your demonic Chi correct?" Yoko asked watching intently. Kiseki nodded. "It gives me a stronger bond to the plant species." She said quietly before pulling her fingers away.

Yoko moved leaning himself against the wall by the balcony. "Kiseki-chan, may I ask something of you?" he asked motioning her to sit next to him. Kiseki did as he motioned and sit softly next to him, "What is it Yoko-sempai?" she asked, her tails curling and sweeping over the floor. Yoko pulled the small fox softly against his side. "Is there an action that causes you to become distant from me as well as everyone else?" he asked holding her close. Kiseki wiggled a bit trying to escape his embrace. Yoko held on tighter before gently pulling the worming Kiseki onto his lap. "I will not harm you Kiseki-chan, please understand that. You must tell me if there is an action that bothers you however." He explained. "I am not sure if Yukina-chan has explained to you, but I am here to protect you." Yoko explained softly rubbing Kiseki's forehead. Kiseki stopped worming and looked up at Yoko. "You are here to protect me?" she repeated, hoping she didn't hear him wrong. Yoko smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am here to protect you. I did protect you from Katline-san, correct? As well as Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Red Head named Kurama. The girls are to protect you too, but they most leave tomorrow." He said. Kiseki stared plainly; she wiggled a bit again "Could you let go of me?" she asked. Yoko nodded softly before slowly releasing the tiny fox. "Kiseki-chan, you have not told me whither there is an action of mine that causes you discomfort. Is there such an action?" He said again. Kiseki shook her head slowly. "No Yoko-sempai." Yoko tilted his head, his eyes shining as he watched her.

"Alright, if that is all. I will be back tomorrow night. For now however, rest so you may have energy for tomorrow." Yoko said picking Kiseki up and laying her down on her cot-mat thing softly before covering her with the blanket. "If there is anything you need or you simply need to be with someone, Kurama's room is down the hall." He said starting to walk out. Kiseki sat up, "Where is your room?" she asked. Yoko turned and smiled his once again more sarcastic smirk. "Do not worry, if you are in need of me I will come to you." Yoko said before turning off the light and walking to his and Kurama's room. Sliding the door closed, it took only a mere few seconds before Yoko let Shuichi take over again; Kurama stretched yawning. "Today was tiring." He said to himself as he walked to his closet pulling a pair of red pajamas out. _'Yes it was, it was also interesting to see how Kiseki-chan reacted to our… offering as one would put it.' _Yoko's sarcastic voice said from the back of Kurama's mind. Kurama nodded. _'I hope Kiseki-chan opens up a bit more tomorrow. Maybe if we open up first she won't feel so pressured and feel like she's around strangers?' _Shuichi suggested.

Before Yoko could respond however, sweet little Tsuki walked in rubbing her eyes. Tsuki looked as if she had been crying, her eyes were brimmed with tears on the verge of crying again. "May Tsuki sleep with Shuichi-kun?" Tsuki choked out between some sobs. Kurama walked over to her, he only had his pajama pants on but Tsuki had walked in on him a few times when he was trying to bathe, "Tsuki-chan, what's wrong?" he asked softly hugging her. Tsuki nuzzled herself into Kurama's embrace. "Tsuki had a nightmare." She said quietly. _'Another? This is almost an everyday thing now.' _Kurama thought. Over the past 2 or 3 weeks, Tsuki had started having nightmares almost every night. "It's alright Tsuki, come cuddle with me and tell me about it." Kurama said leading Tsuki to his bed.

Tsuki curled up against him as they laid on the bed. Kurama ran his hands up her arms, softly playing with the long sleeves of Tsuki's ankle-long, light blue nightdress. Tsuki purred nuzzling Kurama's shoulder softly. "Tsuki's dream was about Kiseki-chan." She started. Kurama looked at Tsuki curiously. "About Kiseki? What happened?" he asked softly rubbing her ears. Tsuki purred leaning into one hand. "Kiseki-chan was running away from a stranger. Stranger had nine long black tails, black hair tied in a ponytail, cold blue eyes and ears like Green-Hiei-san. Stranger was attacking Kiseki-chan with a long sword." Tsuki explained quietly. Kurama softly petted Tsuki's head. "It's alright Tsuki-chan. Kiseki is asleep in her room. It was only a dream." He assured her. Tsuki nodded softly as she nuzzled his side. Kurama smiled, "Tsuki-chan, let me get dressed and we'll go to sleep alright?" Tsuki looked up a bit before nodding slowly. Kurama arose from the bed before grabbing his shirt; buttoning it up quickly, Kurama laid back in bed next to Tsuki softly rubbing her ears and kissing her cheek.

* * *

Katline and Hiei however; "Hiei! damn it! Would you put that thing away? I'm trying to watch the damn Tv here!" Katline yelled. Hiei snorted. "Why? Does it distract you? Do you find it enhancing?" he teased. "You want to touch it don't you? And hold it, knowing you you'd like to use it." Hiei taunted. Katline sneered. "No, but when you shine your damn Katana it gives off a glare from the light and hits the Tv. Then I can't see the fucking picture you asshole!" Katline yelled back. She sat there quietly for a second before snickering. Hiei looked over to the strange two-tailed cat demon. "What is so amusing?" he asked as cold as ever. "Well, our little fight made it sound like you wanted to fuck me." She giggled. "Why would I want such a pathetic thing? I have no need for physical pleasures." Hiei stated narrowing his eyes. Replacing his Katana back into its sheath, the Koorime looked out the window. A small smirk crossed Katline's face. "You do don't you?" she asked walking over and standing over his shoulder. Hiei turned to her. "I do what you pathetic wench?" He sneered. Katline grinned widely. "Oh nothing." She sang walking back to the bed. Hiei stood up glaring at the feline. "Answer me bitch." He sneered. Katline looked over; walking back to him she curled her finger motioning him to get closer. She could feel Hiei trying to enter her mind, but Katline knew better than to keep it open with Hiei still alive. Slowly and unsurely, Hiei leaned in closer to Katline. Katline slowly licked his ear, reaching an arm around she began to rub his other ear. Hiei leaned back, a relaxed expression on his face – that was until he jumped at Katline trying to slash her with his Katana. "I told you not to do that Onna!" he barked landing his katana into the wall where Katline had jumped. Katline snorted. "Ha! Bite me! Besides, you started it!" she stated. As the two, er, children, bickered, Yusuke sighed from the next room.

* * *

Doubting he'd be able to sleep, Yusuke stood up walking out the door. He had just changed into his blue pajama pants and shirt. Katline and Hiei's room was shaking, and until they settled down, Yusuke decided to walk around. Yusuke yawned; he rubbed the back of his head making his way down to the main room. A flash passed by the window; Yusuke stared out, had he really seen something? Nah, he was more than likely just seeing things from being tired. Yusuke made his way out the back door. He glanced around. Yawning again, Yusuke was about to go back inside, he stopped when he saw a small figure darting around. Was it just one? Wait, no, it was two. One much larger – and from what Yusuke could sense – much more powerful. Yusuke watched as the smaller figure started running towards him. He squinted his eyes; the smaller figure was Kiseki! Yusuke's eyes widened as he jolted out towards Kiseki. The larger and more powerful figure was dressed in an all black cloak; his face was shadowed making it impossible for Yusuke to be able to tell anyone what the guy looked like. Kiseki ran past Yusuke running into the temple. The figure following her stopped, stared for a minute before disappearing. Yusuke blinked. "Shit, where'd he go?" he muttered. The spirit detective looked around for a minute before walking back into the temple.

Yusuke looked around the room for Kiseki, only to hear Kuwabara's voice coming from the kitchen. Yusuke walked into the kitchen to see Kuwabara standing there with a carton of orange juice and Kiseki in front of him. "Kuwabara, what're you doing up?" Yusuke asked. His carrot topped friend looked up as Kiseki turned to face the detective. "I came down for something to drink since Katline and Hiei are making too much noise." He said before smiling stupidly. "I found Kiseki in the kitchen here looking for a snack. She said Genkai always hides the bananas and so I was going to find them." Kuwabara said puffing his chest out. "That should be easy considering you're a monkey." Yusuke said sarcastically. Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. "Hey not in front of little Kiseki!" he grumbled. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "What's the big deal? It's not like she's 3!" he stated. Kiseki sighed. This was going nowhere.

* * *

Walking away from the bickering boys, she walked around the temple before stopping outside of Katline and Hiei's room. It had suddenly got quiet. Kiseki cracked the sliding door to look in. Katline was laying on Hiei, she had scratched his arm and was now licking it – even if he didn't look happy about it. Kiseki closed the door looking around. She couldn't sleep if she wanted. Too many people she doesn't know are around. Yoko calmed her though. Kiseki yawned a bit before twitching her ears; turning her head, she saw Kuwabara and Yusuke walking over to her. Kiseki tilted her head lightly. "Hey Kiseki, wanna come play some video games with us?" Kuwabara asked. "Video games?" Kiseki repeated quietly. Yusuke blinked. "Ya you know, the machine Genkai plays." He stated. Kiseki blinked confused. "Machine?" she repeated confused. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other for a minute before leading Kiseki down. "It'll be fun Kiseki!" Yusuke said grinning wide. "Ya! And I'll show you how to kick Urameshi's butt!" Kuwabara said with an equally wide grin. "As if you could!" Yusuke laughed mockingly. "I so could!" Kuwabara barked. So, until about 3 in the morning, Kiseki sat between Yusuke and Kuwabara watching them fight each other on the PyraGame before the three fell asleep.

* * *

Kurama yawned as he woke up. It was about 7; at least he was able to sleep in since he had no school. Tsuki was still asleep. He smiled nuzzling his cheek before softly getting up. Kurama watched as Tsuki rolled over onto her stomach, her two tails curled around her legs. He chuckled lightly; his head rose curiously however when he heard something. _'Music?' _Shuichi asked Yoko. _'I believe you are correct. Let us see where it's coming from.' _Yoko said tiredly. The fox really wasn't a morning person, bad news for Shuichi the Morning Glory. Kurama quietly walked out, listening carefully, he followed the music outside. It was snowing again. Kurama turned his head towards the roof. He couldn't see anything; light on his feet, Kurama jumped to the roof. What he found made him smile.

* * *

Finally! Had a writer's block there for a bit but I got it! Trouble and danger will start in the next chapter so stay tuned! Why did I say 'tuned'?

Anyways, Kiseki, the Gem and Melody Peak are all made up but I very much love them so PLEASE don't copy them!

Hope to read the reviews soon!

Cheshire Lee Kat


	3. Violins, both good and bad

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor A City with no people, nor Beethoven (he wouldn't stop hitting me!)

* * *

Chapter 3: Violins, both good and bad.

Dressed in a thick pale blue Kimono, Kiseki smiled softly as she ran the bow over the violin strings. A gentle breeze carried the tune of Beethoven's Symphony Number 9 – final movement – to the surrounding forest. Kurama leaned his head back as he listened, his eyes locked on Kiseki as she held the script in her tails. For Kiseki, it was like nothing was wrong. For the small amount of time that she found time to play her old violin, Kiseki of the nine-tailed fox gem was Kiseki the girl who could play the violin as if she was Beethoven himself. Kiseki tore her eyes away from the music sheets long enough to look at her violin. It was dieing, no longer shining like the day she got it, Kiseki would have to figure a way to replace it. _'It can never be replaced fully.' _She thought. As Kiseki drew to her end, she sighed and leaned back.

Kurama lightly clapped at Kiseki's 'performance'; Kiseki jumped a bit as she turned to the red head – blushing rather red. "T-thank you." She said quietly. "Please, do not tell anyone." Kiseki begged. Kurama easily jumped to the roof before sitting next to her, a look that could be described as 'confused' crossing his face. "Why not? You're very talented." Kurama stated. _'Softly place your hand towards thee back of her scalp.' _Yoko whispered from the back of Kurama's mind. Remembering how Kiseki settled around Yoko, Kurama placed his palm near the back of her scalp. Kiseki's ears lowered as she leaned into his palm softly. The red headed teen smiled softly as he stroked the back of the foxes' head. "So Kiseki-chan, why do you want me to keep your talent a secret?" Kurama asked. Kiseki leaned up from his hand before looking down at the beaten and worn wooden instrument. "In Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, musical talent of a warrior, guardian, or any of the high position is forbidden. It's punishment is death." She said quietly. Kurama's eyes softened; "You really love playing the violin don't you?" he asked lowering his hand to her shoulder. Kiseki nodded shadowing her eyes. Kurama smiled. "Then, it'll be our little secret." He stated. Kiseki looked up a bit surprised. "Really? You do not mind keeping it a secret?" she asked with a light smile. Kurama stroked the back of her head again, earning a small "Kitsu!" from Kiseki. "Of course I don't mind. But I would like to hear you play again when there's a chance. I'm sure that everyone else would like to hear you too." The red haired being said; Kiseki blushed lightly. "Everyone else? I haven't played for more than two people before." She stated sheepishly. Kurama chuckled lightly; "Alright then. Maybe you can play for me a few times. Then after a while play for me and someone else. Then as you get comfortable with playing with more people around, you can soon play around everyone. Then you won't have to sneak out to play such beautiful music." He suggested. Kiseki thought for a minute before nodding. "That sounds ok." She stated.

Climbing down from the roof, Kurama escorted Kiseki back into the temple. "Would you like to help me with breakfast, Kiseki-chan?" he asked. Kiseki nodded with a light smile. "May I put my violin away first?" she asked. Receiving a nod from Kurama, Kiseki raced up the stairs to hide her instrument. She carefully placed it in her closet between some blankets. Movement caught the tiny fox's eyes. Kiseki raised the blanket up again; sitting next to the violin was a tiny brown spider. Unlike most girls, Kiseki liked bugs. In Kyuubi-no-Kitsune where the weather was averaged at 2 degrees during the warmer part of summer, because of this there were no bugs and very few other creatures. Giggling lightly, she reached down and picked up the spider gently. It quickly crawled under her sleeve, making the little fox giggle as if a small child.

The sound of the door moving caught Kiseki's ear, she snapped her head around to see the half asleep face of Tsuki. "Tsuki-sempai?" Kiseki whispered, watching as the feline walked in rubbing her eyes tirely. "What is Kiseki-chan giggling about?" Tsuki asked, allowing a large yawn to escape. Kiseki blinked; "I was playing with a bug." She stated, swishing her tails lightly as she placed the papers on top of the blankets. Tsuki's eyes lit up, "Bug? Oh! Can Tsuki see the bug?" she asked, smiling as the sudden subject jolted the feline awake. Kiseki nodded, carefully opening the top of her Kimono, allowing the small brown spider to be seen on her back. Tsuki smiled brightly, reaching over to touch it.

The spider held it's front four legs up, biting unto Tsuki's finger when she tried to pet it. Tsuki squeaked, pulling her hand back looking at the tiny bite mark. It could barely be seen, and barely even hurt, but it was still there. Tsuki looked at Kiseki's back, there were a few bite marks on her back; but they had become red, swollen and oozed something dark blue. But the feline didn't think twice about it, "Spider bit Tsuki!" she stated, standing as she ran out the bedroom door, leaving Kiseki to think.

Kiseki tilted her head, and then turned to see the spider scurrying away. Bugs were cute and all to the small fox, but they confused her from time to time. Kiseki sighed, fixing her Kimono before standing. There were so many things to think about now. Kiseki swished her tails softly as she walked, keeping her balanced. _'Always remember to keep your tails close, loose, but proud; and remember to have them swish; you'll look cute that way! Then again, you're already the cutest fox in the world!' _Kiseki remembered her mother's words clearly. Her mother was always very kind and sweet to everyone, no matter who they were. _'Stand up straight, stiffen your tails, curl them around you! You're middle tail should curve over your head, then two more, one over each shoulder, one next to each elbow, then one by each hip, and finally one by each thigh! That is how you're suppose to hold them! Keep them stiff! Don't allow them to sway or swish! It shows you are still a child, you are no child! You are the Guardian of one of the most powerful Gems there are! Stop your crying little wrench! Look! Now your tails fell! You're pathetic!' _Kiseki dropped to sit on the ground in the hall. The words of her brutal teacher haunting her; even now after Kyuubi-no-Kitsune was destroyed. Placing her hands to cover her face, Kiseki held her breath, trying her hardest not to cry.

Feet soundlessly stepping closer to Kiseki, Kurama looked down to the small fox in confusion. "Kiseki, there you are, I was about to come get you. I needed to ask you something." The red head stated, placing himself on the stairs carefully next to Kiseki. _'Yoko, any ideas?' _Shuichi asked, poking around his mind to find the old thief. _'There is a possibility she had gotten a bite by thy spider as well.' _Yoko stated bluntly; Kurama slowly reached for her wrist, _'You must be gentle Shuichi, very, very gentle.' _Yoko warned. _'I know that, I just want to check for a spider bite!' _Shuichi replied quickly.

The red head slowly placed his hand on Kiseki's wrist; but it didn't last long at all. Kiseki wailed, jumping from her seat as she tried to pull away. _'Do not allow her to escape Shuichi!' _The old thief barked, bitterness dripping as if venom from his words. Kurama's grip tightened on Kiseki's wrist, watching her thrash and fight against him. The small girl let out another ear piercing scream. Shuichi couldn't hold his grip, letting go to cover his ears. Peeking an eye open, the red headed fox looked around for the female. "Kiseki-chan? Where are you?" he called out, a sudden fright that he had frightened her.

* * *

Yusuke groaned, he had heard the scream clearly, even all the way in his room. "Great… what happened this time?" he muttered bitterly. The spirit detective rolled onto his other side, nearly screaming when he saw Kiseki sitting against his door. Yusuke calmed though, and sat up confused. "Yo, Kiseki, why are you in here? I would have thought you would have been sleeping." The still half-asleep teen said, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. Kiseki stayed silent, her tiny tears rolling down her cheeks. "Wh-where is Yukina-sama?" she asked.

Yusuke was struck with surprise. "Well, she's on a cruise with Genkai." He stated; Kiseki stared, even more confused. "A giant boat with lots of people." Yusuke replied, making sure to be simpler. Kiseki sniffled a bit, crawling over to the Spirit Detective and curling against his leg softly. Yusuke panicked a bit, unsure of what to do other than hold his hands up. "Kiseki!" he yelped, but calmed down slowly. Looking to Kiseki's small toddler-like face, he watched her nuzzle his leg. A calm expression crossed the messy-hair detective's face as he softly stroked Kiseki's hair. _'She's so scared. I have to admit, I can't blame her. She could possibly be the last of her kind if all the villagers were destroyed.' _Yusuke leaned on his free hand a bit, watching as Kiseki's eyes drooped to sleep.

"I never thought of you as the fatherly kind Detective." A sour voice crawled from the window. Yusuke jumped, looking to the source. It was just Hiei peeking in, probably to nag at him or something. "The fox, or should I say, _our _fox is looking for the little female. I suggest telling him, I can tell that the old fox is trying to gain control. Something tells me that somehow Yoko has more knowledge than he allows us to think." Hiei stated, crossing his arms as he stared out the window, ignoring Katline's bitter words from the next window over. "Or shall I send him up and let you risk upsetting him?"

Yusuke yipped, carefully picking up Kiseki before rushing out the door. The small fox lightly bounced in his arms, but she made no argument through it, as if an oddly shaped log. Yusuke slowed, walking into the kitchen to see Kuwabara, Tsuki and Botan trying to calm Kurama whom had a rather panicked look across his face.

"Yo, Kurama, look who snuck into my room." Yusuke called. Kurama turned, seeing Kiseki wiggle into a more comfortable position. The red head breathed a sigh of relief, walking over to place his hand on Kiseki's head. _'You owe me more time outside the body Shuichi; I want to be close to the young girl. I have not seen another nine-tailed fox in many, many years.' _Yoko bitterly snapped, watching Kiseki stare at Kurama, frightened by far. _'I'm realizing this. Just be sure to behave.' _Shuichi said, softly petting Kiseki's cheek as she held tightly to Yusuke. _'So when will I be 'allowed' to freely wonder about?' _Yoko asked, eager to be temporarily free. _'I must return to the city to get some groceries. We've run out of a few things, including medications I found Kiseki needed to take. They're simple vitamins and allergy pills but none the less important. Besides, You used nearly all the eggs, goat milk, and most of our spices! They may be small but still important.' _Shuichi explained, watching as Yusuke placed Kiseki on her feet – only for her to climb onto his shoulders, sitting like a small child.

Yusuke watched Kiseki, sighing lightly in defeat. "Hey, Kurama, is there anything to eat?" the Spirit Detective asked, trying to shape his hair back out of his eyes. "Sadly Yusuke, we've got very little food. If you can wait a little while – or eat toast for a while with Kuwabara – I'll be making a larger breakfast. But I need to go shopping first." Kurama replied smoothing out his pajamas. Yusuke groaned a bit as he pulled Kiseki off his shoulders, holding her up in front of Kurama. "Here, take her with you. I'm going back to bed." Yusuke stated bluntly. Kurama held her before turning his head, watching as Yusuke walked back upstairs and to his room.

With a light sigh, Kurama looked back at Kiseki with a small smile. He placed her on her feet softly; making sure her tails didn't get stepped on. "Kiseki-chan, would you like to go shopping with me?" he asked. Kiseki blinked. "Shopping?" she repeated quietly. _'Shuichi, ask Kiseki-chan if she would like to visit the market to trade for food.' _Yoko quickly said, confusing the human side. "I mean… would you like to visit the market with me to trade for food?" Kurama asked, tilting his head with a light smile. Kiseki blinked before nodding slowly. _'Reward her Shuichi; slowly place your hand on the top of her head and softly rub from side to side.' _Yoko stated with a soft growl. Shuichi wanted to bark back at Yoko, but the old thief's knowledge of the nine-tailed foxes was very useful so far. Kurama slowly reached out his hand, placing it on Kiseki's head. Kiseki stiffened under his hand, but calmed when his hand softly rubbed from side to side. Kurama smiled lightly, watching her eyes close slowly. "Allow me to redress into some fresh clothing and alert the others before we leave. Shall I meet you out…" Kurama didn't have a chance to finish; Kiseki darted up the stairs swiftly before turning tightly into her own room.

'_She is very fast, especially for being so tiny. I bet Kiseki-chan could give Hiei a run for his money.' _Yoko called sarcastically as Kurama climbed the stairs. _'I have to agree; she is small but very fast. Though I do have to wonder, what are the gem's powers? Do you know Yoko?' _Shuichi asked, fixing the bed before digging through his closet for clothes. _'I know only of Orchid Spell; that alone took me several years to unlock.' _Yoko stated bluntly, bored out of his mind. _'Yoko, that isn't very useful.' _Shuichi stated putting a simple, red, long sleeve, fleece, turtleneck shirt and black pants on before grabbing his coat and scarf. _'Yes, I realize this; however that means we know at least one of thee powers of Kiseki-chan's little treasure.' _Yoko replied.

Kurama walked out, holding his coat over his arm as he walked to Kuwabara's room. The orange-haired teen was dead asleep – with no chance of being awoken. Kurama chuckled at him before moving onto Katline and Hiei's room. Yusuke wouldn't be bothered – again.

Kurama listened carefully; hearing nothing in reply the fox simply walked in – but regretted it when he found Katline flat on her stomach, without her shirt, and Hiei laying on top of her holding her hands on her back. Kurama blinked, smiling nervously as they looked up to him. "Don't ask." Katline growled quietly. "I wasn't going to ask…" Kurama stated, quickly pulling out and closing the door. _'I rather liked that sight, do you think they'd be up for a threesome?' _Yoko purred with a soft chuckle. _'No Yoko, I don't think they would.' _Shuichi stated with a soft sigh as he walked down the stairs.

He smiled, seeing Tsuki with a cup of hot cocoa as she looked out the window. Kurama walked over smiling. "Hello Tsuki-chan, did you find yourself some hot cocoa mix?" he asked softly petting her ears. Tsuki smiled, swishing her tail to make her bells ring. "Yes! Lots of hot cocoa mix!" she squeaked with a purr. Tsuki tilted her head lightly; "Tsuki is going with Botan and Katline to see Koenma today." She stated smiling. Kurama smiled, rubbing Tsuki's ears softly. "Good for you Tsuki-chan! I hope you have fun." He said, softly kissing the small girl's cheek. Tsuki giggled, blushing lightly. "Tsuki-chan, could you do a favor for me?" Kurama asked; Tsuki nodded many times. "Yes! Yes! Tsuki wants to help Kurama!" she said waving her two tails. Kurama chuckled listening to the bells ring. "Could you tell the others I went with Kiseki-chan to the market? There are plenty of leftovers from last night, so if anyone gets too hungry they have to eat that until I return later." He stated smiling calmly. Tsuki nodded with a light bounce. "Yes! Tsuki will tell everyone after everyone wakes up!" the small Neko stated, forcing a smile onto the fox's face. "Thank you Tsuki, I will see you a little later." Kurama said, walking out.

A soft shake to the ground caught Kurama's attention. He rushed out, before gasping at what he saw. The area had suddenly become overrun with giant bamboo. It stretched taller than the temple while it could have easily fit a large truck inside of the stalks. Kurama looked around, trying to figure out what had caused the sudden growth. The red haired demon placed his hand by the back of his head.

A tiny white dot caught his attention though. Looking closer at it, Kurama chuckled seeing Kiseki slide down a stalk and jumping to another. He walked to the edge of the stairs smiling, amused at the sight before him. "Kiseki-chan! Are you ready?" he called, pulling his gray jacket on and wrapping the blue scarf around his neck loosely.

Kiseki looked up, holding herself against a stalk before jumping to a closer one. Her tails swished softly as she looked to the red head. With a nod, Kiseki dart from one stalk of bamboo to another, following the stairs down. _'Follow quickly Shuichi, make sure she knows where she's going.' _Yoko stated, making sure that Kurama ran after Kiseki. _'Of course, I doubt she's gone to the store before. Let's home she won't cause too much trouble.' _The human side of Kurama replied.

* * *

Puffs of fog formed from Kurama's breath as he reached the bottom, surprised by far to see Kiseki already standing there waiting for him. He smiled to the small girl as he stopped next to her. "How did you make it down here so quickly?" Kurama asked with a smile. Kiseki stood silent, blinking as she stared. Kurama blinked back, confused at Kiseki's silence.

'_Yoko, did I do something wrong? Why isn't she speaking?' _Shuichi asked confused. _'I would not have thought so. Kiseki-chan seems to simply be shy, I wouldn't worry too much about it' _Yoko stated. Kurama smiled, holding out his hand for Kiseki to take. After a few moments of Kiseki being unresponsive, he turned down towards the path to lead Kiseki down towards the market.

* * *

The walked back to the city was quiet, almost too quiet for Kurama. Kiseki did stay close to him though, if one could consider about a yard away close. He looked to the quiet fox girl; her fox ears and tails had disappeared long ago to leave her looking like a small albino girl. Her tiny and bony arms were hard to look at. Kurama worried a bit, but looked to a small Ramen stand not too far. Maybe something more soup-like would do her good for the next dinner? The food from the feast the night before could make an easy and tasty lunch after all. Kurama looked forward to a small store, grabbing a cart before walking to the automatic doors.

Hearing a soft gasp, Kurama turned around and looked at Kiseki, watching as she made the doors open and close. "Kiseki-chan! Could you come here? I wouldn't want you to get lost!" Kurama called to the tiny fox girl. Kiseki looked to the red head, quickly running to him. Placing a finger on his chin, Kurama smiled with a light chuckle. "I know what you need, something to drink would be good. We should both get something." He stated before slowly stretching his hand out. Kiseki stared at him, and blinked confused. Kurama sighed lightly. "I know you'll more than likely panic at first, but just trust me." He said, quickly scooping Kiseki up. She thrashed with a wail, but settled when the realization that she was standing on something bubbled. Kiseki looked down, her feet on the bottom of the basket were an extra shelf was while her hands had been placed on the handle. Looking up, Kiseki found Kurama behind her, a hand on each side of her own.

Kurama smiled as he carefully started to push the cart. Kiseki didn't freak out, but seemed more curious than anything as she looked around, allowing herself to be pushed with the cart. Kurama softly rubbed her head as he watched her eyes dart around at all the items placed on shelves.

* * *

Kurama sighed deeply, coming to the medication isle. He had found it to be much harder to keep Kiseki in check than he thought. Between keeping her from eating produce in the fresh produce section, to something as unusual as finding her locked in the freezers eating a bag of frozen sesame seed balls – he had found it to be harder than he had originally thought. _'Yoko… as soon as we get home and I get a lunch made for everyone, I __want__ you to take over for a while. I…' _Kurama's thoughts were cut off when he turned from the shelves, finding Kiseki standing there staring at him.

The red haired male blinked, "Yes Kiseki-chan? Is there something you need?" he asked. Kiseki blinked, pulling her hand up – a box of condoms in her hand. "What are these?" she asked quietly. Kurama's face tinted a deep red as he placed a hand over his mouth, unsure of what to say. He could hear Yoko laughing like a mental patient, failing at trying to contain the laughter. _'Go ahead and buy them Shuichi! You can always steal them and give them to Yusuke!' _Yoko laughed out to his human side. _'Actually… no. I'm going to buy them, and tell her to ask __you__ what they are.' _Shuichi barked back. Kurama took hold of the small box with a nervous smile.

"I-I'll have Yoko explain when he returns…" Kurama stated, placing the box deep down into the filled cart. Kiseki stood confused, but jumped back onto the cart when Kurama began to push it again. Poor little Kiseki wondered about it even more. Many thoughts ran through her mind of what they could be used for – just not the right one.

'_Now Shuichi, aren't you at the very least slightly happy? You now have condoms with you, why not whisk Tsuki-chan away and…?' _Kurama shook his head, emptying them of Yoko's voice before the fox finished – unfortunately not soon enough.

"What's poking me?" Kiseki asked softly.

Kurama panicked a little, feeling the sudden throb from Yoko's thoughts. _'Damn it Yoko! Did you have to start that? Here of all places! Damn you to Hell you perverted bastard!' _Shuichi barked, earning a chuckle from Yoko. _'I am terribly sorry, but I have a restraining order from being there. They are afraid I might take over.' _The witty fox replied. Kurama marched towards the bathrooms, parking Kiseki by a water fountain before scurrying to fix his little problem.

* * *

Kurama groaned lightly, his head was spinning as he walked out of the bathroom. _'Remind me to kill you when I get home.' _Shuichi growled. Yoko chuckled. Kurama looked around for a minute, but there was no sign of Kiseki. _'Shit… Yoko, we have a problem.' _Kurama found the cart, but there was no sign of the tiny little fox girl. Kurama thought for a minute. _'Maybe she went to one of the areas she had gotten into? Possibly stuck in the freezer again?' _Shuichi suggested. He grabbed the cart, rushing as he nearly ran up and down each isle, looking for Kiseki.

* * *

Her eyes sparkled brightly, the sight and smell wonderful to the tiny fox. Kiseki smiled cutely, sniffing the flowers in the floral department. She giggled lightly as some pollen flew up her nose. Kiseki looked around, biting her lower lip softly. She had wondered too far, where was Kurama? Was he looking for her? Kiseki backed away from the flowers, darting down isle after isle to find her red headed friend. But no luck, Kurama wasn't anywhere in sight.

Kiseki stopped, placing herself in a corner quietly. It was the book isle, shaped like the letter "U". The small fox girl lowered her head, ashamed that she had become lost. Kiseki looked around, but the colors on a book caught her eye. She crawled over to it, pulling the book from it's place. "_A City with no People._" Kiseki whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

Kurama sighed in relief as he placed a hand on his chest. Walking over, Kurama found Kiseki curled up on the floor with a book. _'It is good to know she is safe.' _Shuichi stated. _'Yes, it very much is. Let us get her and return home.' _Yoko said, calm as ever. Kurama carefully picked Kiseki up, placing the book in the cart, her in the front seat using his jacket and scarf as a bed.

* * *

_I couldn't have been any older than one. My hair was waist long, a silky white while my piercing red eyes glittered in delight. There were so many flowers._

_Mother kept her promise. Taking me to the patch of flowers before my second birthday._

_I giggled as she softly braided moonflowers and soft white lilies into my hair and tails._

_Mother was always so gentle. But, as quickly as we got there, a tall black figure stood over us._

"_You are the guardian, we must begin the training." He spoke._

"_No!" I cried, reaching out for mother as I was dragged away._

… _ki!_

_She simply sat there, crying softly as I was taken away._

…_se…ki!_

_My head lowered as I was dragged._

_Ki… se…!_

_I knew I'd never last…_

_Ki…_

_Who is calling me?_

_Ki…eki…_

_Kiseki…!_

_Kiseki! Wake up!_

_

* * *

_Kiseki snapped her eyes open. She looked around, and realized she was back at the temple. Kiseki sat up, and looked over. Yoko stood next to her bed, a plate and book in his hands. Kiseki looked around again, she was in her room, soaked in sweat as she laid on the bed. Yoko lowered himself to sit next to her. "Are you alright Kiseki-chan? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, handing a plate of food to the small girl. Kiseki looked up to Yoko quietly. "Thank you." She said softly, taking a bite of some bacon that sat next to some eggs and rabbit-stew.

Yoko softly stroked Kiseki's forehead, placing the book to the side. "Kiseki-chan, did you have fun at the market?" he asked, a gentle smile crossing his face. Kiseki nodded slowly. The fox tilted his head lightly. "Kiseki-chan, could I ask you a few questions?" he asked.

Kiseki nodded.

Yoko smiled, "Could I ask what your dream was about?" he asked, moving to lye next to Kiseki, arms behind his head. Kiseki looked at him, shaking her head. "No." she stated bluntly. Yoko shrugged. "Alright." He stated simply before a sly look crossed his face.

"Kurama had said something about a box?" Yoko asked. Kiseki nodded. "Ya, it said 'Condoms' on it. What are condoms?" she asked. Yoko placed a finger on his chin. "Well, you know how sex works right?" he asked. Kiseki looked over at him. "What's sex?" she asked. Yoko was utterly shocked. "Mating…" he replied, too shocked to say anything else. "What's mating?" Kiseki asked.

Yoko sat up. "You do know the difference between a female and a male right?" he asked, almost not wanting to. Kiseki blinked. "Not really…" Yoko sat wide-eyed at Kiseki. Yoko shook his head a bit. "I will allow you to ask your mother about sex before anything else." He stated, trying to stay calm.

Kiseki blinked confused. A giant question mark placed over her head. Yoko placed a hand on his forehead before lying back down. "Kiseki-chan, where is the gem?" Yoko asked, trying to pull away from the subject.

Kiseki blinked, pulling the gem out of her sleeve. "Right here." She said quietly. Yoko looked over to it. "Is that how all that bamboo suddenly grew from the ground?" he asked. Kiseki nodded in response. "Yes." She said simply. Yoko nodded, that was all he wanted to know – at least about the bamboo. But another thought crossed his mind. "Kiseki-chan, how much do you weigh? If you do not find it rude?" he asked, rolling onto his side.

Kiseki thought for a second, "Ninety three pounds." She stated, allowing her fox ears and tails to returned from hiding.

Yoko couldn't believe how little she weighed. "Kiseki-chan, are you ill?"

* * *

Oh my Lordy… get me horny and tired at 2 Am and look at the results!

Thank you Daeth for getting me inspired to write again!!!!

I'm going to bed now (cries) I'm SO tired!!!

I hope for R&R!!


End file.
